redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skipper Rorc
And If you Like Fan fiction User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fiction List Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Archive I was told I needed an archive Archive1 Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday to ye! Happy Birthday to ye! Happy Birthday dear Rorc! Haaaaaaappy Birthday toooo ye!! Hope ye had an Awesome birthday Rorc, an' got lossa cake 'n' presents! :D Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 17:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, Chapter 12's here. --Peony Laminar 18:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on The Son Of A Warrior. Happy birthday too Rorc! Hope ya got lots of presents! XD --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Super update on Mossflower Reborn. And, apparently, yesterday was your birthday. Hope it was great :D! -----Clockworthy Di immortales 18:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update 'Revenge of a Warrior' got the Prologue upSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (Chapter 13) --Peony Laminar 17:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I left a suggestion for a fan fiction on your page for you to (maybe) use. I hope it helps! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 21:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Hi if you want to read my fanfiction, pleasego to Deviantart and search "Life in the Horde" its kind of grim just to warn you, it features a diffrent view point of Outcast of Redwall, I also have other things there. Joseph the Weasel 23:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Update, Revenge of The Warrior Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) update On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on From the South (chapter 14) --Peony Laminar 02:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Portaining to the recent change to your user page..... Well, then happy 16th! since you just changed it.......xD. It's kinda weird to think that i'm 'friends' with 15,16,17,18+ year old people. In the real world, if we went to the same school, we probably wouldn't know the other existed. o.0 Wow. a world with out the crazy brain of you. Such a desolate thought. Yeesh. I need to think happy thoughts. Puppies, cookies, lolly pops, beach balls, lasagna, monkeys........Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) cool. I'll put a notice up on my user page. I JUST MADE SKIP RORC'S DAY! AM I SPECIAL OR WHAT!?! xD heehee! I'm serious. Check it out! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) heehee! tell Rorc happy seasonday for me! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) how did she make yer day?Lorgo galedeep 00:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) random..... i'm totally taking over your talk page today, but i wuz looking at ur user page (imagine that!) and i saw that the high school won't let you play cuz you're homeschooled. Is it public or private? Cuz i thought that if you (your family) payed taxes, that they HAD to let you play? Am i wrong, or is it different where you live? Just curious. And as i sometimes say, curiosity killed the fox, but satisfaction brought it back!!! xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Thirteen is up. Hope you like it!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 22:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. Not much tonight, sorry. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Yeah I have not be on for a LONG time but it just that I always have school stuff to do and once I am done I am spending it on Steam. I will be back once the school year ends then I will have a a lot of free time. If you could tell the others so they dont send me updates untill I am back thank you. ----Zoso159 Valor inc. 11:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 15 is up --Peony Laminar 21:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update!!!! Hey Rorc, I just posted chapter 10 of Vengeance and Wrath! Hope you like it!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 19:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! hmm, i see. that stincks. BTW, thanks for tellin' me about Zoso. :) Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 00:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the SOuth, chatpers 16 and 17 up! --Peony Laminar 17:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the welcome.I have another user If you know who it is please don't tell anyone.thank you.-Nightpaw Small update on TSOAW. Sorry, I can't update very much. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) update Hi! Sorry for taking FOREVER, but my latest update is up for "the quest of martin's sword". Note: I will no longer be updating on user's talk-pages, but I'll be leaving a message on my user-page at the top about my next update whenever it happens. Enjoy reading! :) --Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out LoudBluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12 00:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RE :Leave a message on my talk page if you want me to continue updating you.-- re: 'Leave a message on my talk page if you want me to continue updating you.' Please continue to let me know about the updates. I know I haven't been on the wiki in a long time, that's because of health issues I have.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on TSOAW. Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Fourteen is posted. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks for the message about Zoso.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 18 is up!) --Peony Laminar 19:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Linebreakers How do you center and bold "~~***~~" (Or, y'know, anything, for that matter.)? Horizontal lines are boring. -----Clockworthy Stories on my blog outpace comments left.. News at 11 13:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, cool. Thanks!-----Clockworthy Stories on my blog outpace comments left.. News at 11 18:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 19) --Peony Laminar 19:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Newsflash Aw...I know how that feels (Military brat here.). I hope you get into a house soon!-----Clockworthy Stories on my blog outpace comments left.. News at 11 22:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Character, Chronology, Fanfic, Storyline, and Other Stuff. OK, so this has almost nothing to do with the title. Sorry. Anyhow, I was thinking of using your char in one of my fanfics, but for the sake of storyline and other stuff like that, it would be impossible for your dad to be Deyna. Is that OK?--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 22:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter. --Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on From the South chapter 20 --Peony Laminar 02:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Fifteen is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 21 --Peony Laminar 01:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On The Lord of Bloodwrath --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on Bluestripe the Warrior. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! On fol's Past!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 00:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 22 --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 17:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Sixteen is up. You're going to hate the ending.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:30, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on Bluestripe. I have put Rorc Nightblade in it!!! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:20, May 5, 2010 (UTC) hey skipper, just wanted to say thanks for the tip and the vote. Tell other people to vote on my page. (plz tell me how to put a poll on my page) btw keep updating ur story i like it.--Coral Flintblade 02:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks rorc ToM is updated and WITHOUT all the comments! <3 woohoo! PS, you've been a really good reader, I know that sounds weird but you always leave really good comments about YOUR oppinion, not just 'that was great. UPDATE.' you know? X) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 14:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, this update is a short one. I have a disease called writers block! Argh...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) hey rorc do you think you can add me to your update list for The Runaway. Thanks-Coral Flintblade Update on From the South Chapter 23 -- one evil cliffhanger resolved. :-) --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 00:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) fan fiction I have finally posted my fan fiction, please give it a look. Update! on Zaroc! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Seventeen is up, ad the ending isn't as much a cliffhanger as the previous one.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on Zaroc again!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 24 is up --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 15:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Eighteen is posted, and there's a poll too!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 12:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. Its only very small though.--Laria Wavedeep Come and face a warrior! 01:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I am finally gonna start to rewrite my fanfic, Laria Wavedeep. Could you please check it out and read it? Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) New story Called An Extraordinary Warrior... plz look at it? Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Vorsicht Nacht]] 13:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Update AEW. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 18:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Royal House of Riftgard. Just for you :) Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 00:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 24 --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 03:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 10:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) hey do that whole book ya know from the last surviver from clunys horde but do the whole book related to his veiw. I heard you mention it on the one blog Austin 83or whatever,. I incourage you to WRITE IT!!! you're a good writer please right it. will you write out of popular request or will you just write it I will be the biggest reader cuz I'm only following one other fanfic. please write it . PLEASEEEEE? it would cool if you did. please i'm pleading there happy? Write it please? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 01:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC)